Treasures
by Satan'sPuppies
Summary: Lisanna thinks she should just start carrying around a small dog and begin wearing red ruby slippers. Lisanna-centric. No real pairings, beyond some teasing.


**Sorry bout' the long Author's Note, but I put a lot of thought into it. So please read it!**

Disclaimer- (I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did Gray would do stripper job on the side.)

 **AN- So I just randomly out of nowhere decided to do a Lisanna-centric, non-romantic story. (Even though what I should be doing is writing my pregnancy drabbles.) I think I might have something to do with me getting the compulsion to listen to Don't think. Feel! (The eighth Fairy Tail ending.) On repeat, like all day. It prominently features her and her return. It also might have something to do with the fact that in most fics about her she's either really OOC psychotic and evil and tries to kill Lucy, or in the more realistic ones, she is still kind and innocent but she still rips Natsu and Lucy apart and causes Lucy to A. Leave the Guild B. Kill herself or C. Fall into depression, only to rebound with some other male. No offense to those authors! Some of the stories featuring one of those clichés are really well-written and creative. I really liked the tragic one-shot** ** _Consequences_** **. And some of the goofier more OOC Lisanna ones like** ** _On the Run_** **are entertaining. In fact one of my personal top five favorite Fairy Tail fanfictions** ** _Thank you, Nashi_** **includes Lisanna (Though in character.) separating Natsu and Lucy. And I totally support you guys in writing whatever you want to write. It's just, I want more stories that focus on her without relationships involved or at least not so many depressing ones. Because it seems a lot of the Nali stories can be depressing as well, having Lisanna's love either be unrequited or she ends up killing Lucy through it. And while I don't support Nali that doesn't mean I think the ship should have all of these depressing stories. I think stories about her and Natsu being friends never really get out there that often. Plus her story and character are really interesting and I think the majority of attention she gets is negative because she "threatens" the Nalu ship. Which I think really isn't true. Personally Nalu is my OTP and I love it, but I don't think she's a legitimate love-interest for Natsu. No offense Nali fans! But she seems like that childhood crush that grew up to be a really good and treasured friend. Like how we hold the memory of our best friend when we were kids close to our hearts. Plus that whole marriage thing, she was like eight? I remember as kid, a boy I didn't know ran up me and just kissed me straight on the lips. (Totally not counting that as my first kiss.) Anyway all that aside I feel like a Lisanna-centric story is in order. No real pairings, though there is some slight hints at Edo-Nalu, Gruvia and Nalu and one at LuLi but's it's a joke, so don't take it seriously. But for any Nali fans reading, this a pretty platonic story so don't worry about that. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Things sure were different here now. She travels to new worlds that are completely different but have familiar faces so often that Lisanna thinks she should just start carrying around a small dog and begin wearing red ruby slippers. Sitting at a table in the Earthland Fairy Tail for the first time since what has been two years now, she begins to reminisce. Before the accident that pulled her into an anima, life had been relatively straightforward. Get a job, stop Mirajane from killing people, return from said job and hang out with her friends. But after the accident her life became topsy turvy. She thought any minute she'd wake up and see her siblings, Master, Natsu, and Gray sitting beside her bedside. Then she said how strange of a dream she had and how they were all there. That of course didn't happen and she had to adjust to her new life. In the beginning it was hard, for the first month she would silently sob herself to sleep. She didn't want to wake her completely opposite brother and sister after all. For a while she stumbled around and blamed it on the fall that all the Fairy Tail members had seen her Edolas-self take, but she eventually adjusted. Her new routine became console Elfman, keep Gray from having heat-stroke, stop Lucy from killing Natsu, and run away from Erza Knightwalker, The Fairy Killer. _That_ had taken some adjusting to. It was fun while it lasted but when she did get to go back, she couldn't be happier. Though she did regret deeply having to put her brother and sister through that pain again. Throughout it all she didn't have the heart to tell them that she wasn't the one they had missed so desperately, and that her being here meant that their Lisanna was dead. Only to find out they had known all along. That really crushed her heart, and for a brief while she just wasn't sure what world she belonged to anymore.

Upon returning she found things hadn't changed _all_ that much. The Guild itself had become bigger and she later learned that it had to be rebuilt after Gajeel (one of Fairy Tail's current members actually, she was shocked to discover that.) had destroyed it. He was apparently starting a war with them on his Master's behalf, who had wanted to capture the Heartfilia heiress Lucy. That _really_ shocked her. Lucy a heiress? The only Lucy she's known is Lucy Ashley, the rough tom-boy who enjoyed brawling and bossing everyone around. Though this Lucy seemed nice and polite, totally the opposite of her counterpart. She thinks she'll like this Lucy more, seems like it'll be easier for them to be friends. Though the opposite of Ashley she seems just as close to Natsu, if not closer. She makes a mental note to tease him about it later. Luckily for the most part since she knows her Guild member's personalities before going to Edolas it isn't that hard to get used to them again. That doesn't mean it isn't weird. She feels as if she's been in a very vivid coma and she's now just beginning to wake up. For everyone to have this sudden personality switch and then have it just go away was a little jarring to say the least. But it isn't like she wants to go back, she's missed her family deeply. She's back in her world, her normal, but the problem is she just isn't so sure what normal is anymore.

Sighing to herself she sits alone eating her cake. They really had given her way too much, she's on her fifth slice and has barely made a dent in the one that Mira had made "just for her" but really, even Erza can't eat this much cake. Not like she can blame her for doting on her though. Her siblings, probably terrified of her disappearing again, continue to watch her through the corners of their eyes. She can't blame them though, they've thought she had been dead for two years now. She'd probably coddle them to no end if they ever disappeared on her. Her siblings are her most precious treasures.

"Um Miss Lisanna?" Looking up from her delicious dessert at the sound of her name, she sees Wendy. Well not the Wendy she's used to. The Wendy she's used to is older, confident, and busty.

"Yes Wendy?" She asks sweetly.

"I-I was just worried about you because your eyes got all glossy." The bluenette admits. Oh so someone did notice her quietness.

"Don't worry about it! I was just doing some hard thinking and that can cause my eyes to gloss." She replies. Looking behind the girl she sees the three exceeds sitting together, Gajeel goading at Natsu and said mage steaming in anger. "Shouldn't you go mediate them?" The dragonslayer turns and looks at the scene before turning back to the takeover mage shyly.

"Umm I don't think I'd be much help honestly. I mean I am a dragonslayer but Natsu and Gajeel are stronger than me."

"Don't sell yourself short! They just have an advantage because they're older, soon enough you'll be toppling the skies!" She reassures the young girl. The Wendy in Edolas was much more confident than this one. But she thinks that her confidence will probably come with age.

"Yeah maybe. I'm still worried about you though." The brown-eyed girl says sitting down across from the mage, bringing the topic back to her silence. "Are you sad because everyone is partying and fighting and not talking to you as much?" Lisanna perks up.

"Of course not, it's Fairy Tail! They'll always be fighting and partying. Plus I talked so much earlier my throat was getting sore." She says, waving a hand in dismissal. "Don't you know by now that even if they're not always next to you, that Fairy Tail is always looking your way?" She says, smiling knowingly. The Sky dragonslayer scans the Guild and notices that even though the members weren't talking to each other, they are watching out for their friends. She notices even as Natsu is yelling at Gajeel he is not only keeping an eye on her and Lisanna, but also a chatting Levy and Lucy a table away. Mirajane keeps up her watch on Cana, Wakaba, and Macao, and at the same keeps a lookout for both of her siblings. And Juvia continues to watch Gray of course but also twists her eyes to Gajeel every once and a while. Her eyes widen, how could she not seen something so obvious as well.

"You're right! Everyone in this Guild treats each other like family!" She says turning back to the smiling blue-eyed girl.

"Well of course they do, they've been like this since I met them!" The two turn their attention the new voice. Looking over Lisanna's shoulder they see the resident celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia. She smiles at them. "Hey Wendy, Lisanna can I sit down here?" Lisanna scoots over and pats the seat next to her.

"Please do. I really need someone to help me finish this cake. I'm thinking about tossing it between Natsu and Erza and telling them, first come, first serve." Lucy giggles, but Wendy looks terrified.

"Please don't do that Miss Lisanna. I've used up a lot of my power today and I don't know if I can heal an injured Natsu." The two laugh at that.

"Don't let him hear you say that, he's so confident in his "I will beat Erza one day!" I think you'll plummet his confidence."

"Yea, I remember back a few years ago him saying that was as constant as brother's MAN!" Before anyone of them could say another word, two tan hands slam on the table right in front of Lucy. They all jump and the celestial mage jumps back and practically crawls into Lisanna's arms.

"NATSU!? What the heck?" Lucy asks, her heart still pumping fast from the scare. Lisanna chuckles and rubs the blonde girl's back comfortingly, all too used to Natsu's antics. While Wendy doesn't say anything, her soul almost out of body from the fright.

"I can hear you guys you know! I'm so going to beat Erza! Stop doubting me Lucy, just you watch!" He claims grinning at the three. He stalks right towards the Red-head who is chatting with Gray. "Erza duel me!" He yells.

"No Natsu, not today." The Requip mage says sternly. The pink-haired mage whines.

"Yes today! Lucy is doubting that I can beat you and I'm going to prove her wrong!" Gray sighs.

"Really flame-breath? Lucy's just smart. You're stupid if you think you can beat Erza." Natsu points to him angrily.

"Shut up ice freak! Go charm Juvia!" He says suprising most people around. Natsu's is pretty dense when it comes to love, most are impressed he picked on Juvia's affection for the ice-make mage even if it is pretty obvious.

"No wait! You jerk, don't say tha-"But never finishes his words as Juvia tackles him, yelling about mad love. Erza looks at the couple and Natsu sees this as his opportunity to get his fight. Before the woman can blink he swipes her slice of cake off of her plate. She looks up at him startled and he proceeds to stuff the entire cake in his mouth. Everyone in the Guild stops. No literally, it's like time freezes. Not a single person moves from their shocked positions. Natsu swallows the large chunk of cake.

"Now fight me Erza!" The Requip mage trembles in anger. Her cake will be avenged!

 _"Requip Flame Empress Armor!"_

"Alright! Let's do this!" The slayer yells in excitement. Those who already know the outcome mostly turn back their previous activities, but some newer members watch in fascination. Lisanna smiles softly 'He may have matured a little but he's still the same Natsu.' Lucy notices her expression.

"The guy never changes huh? Still acting reckless and somehow inspiring others along the way." The two share a nod and look at young Wendy who is sitting with her knees on the bench, her hands gripped to the back of the seat and watching the fight. Although they can't see her face they imagine it's probably one of worry and wonder. "I have to constantly be on my toes. I swear I'm always worrying about him for one thing or another." Lisanna smiles at the sentiment and raises her pointer finger.

"I can give you some tips, though I've only been on a handful of jobs with Natsu and Happy, I remember his destructive and head-strong behavior," her eyebrows quiver a little in understanding pity, "but I imagine adding Erza and Gray into the mix probably doesn't help much huh?" Lucy sighs in distress and slumps onto the table.

"Yes! I don't know how I live anymore honestly!" Every job we go on, something ends up destroyed and that's just the beginning! With the exception of Erza (most of the time.) I have to be constantly mothering them. I swear if I'm not there they won't remember to bring their toothbrushes! Half the time we get lost Natsu hands me the map only for me to find that he'd been reading in upside down! And when I try to correct him Happy teases me for being a know-it-all. Ehhah! I can't do this anymore!" She mourns pitifully, Lisanna rubbing her back.

"Yea I expected as much from them." The blonde's eyes take a sudden glossiness that Lisanna recognizes all too well unfortunately. It's the same one that floods her eyes when she becomes overwhelmed by her abrupt world changes.

"What really upsets me is how I'm useless otherwise. I shouldn't be too hard on them since I'm so much worse." The blonde then started to list how she pales in comparison to her teammates. This startled Lisanna, from what she's heard from pretty much everyone in the Guild is that while the blonde isn't the most quick-acting and strongest member she can certainly hold her own. She had heard continual praises from Natsu earlier when while describing Lucy Ashley she made the mistake of remarking that she seemed stronger than the Lucy here. He didn't get mad with her, as he knows she didn't say it to be mean. But he was quick to correct her and tell her that the Lucy in Edolas was certainly more commanding and more showing of her strength, but the Lucy in Earthland held the different types of strengths that made her a force to be reckoned with. She can still remember the light in his eyes when he told her of Lucy's bravery, kindness, tenacity, and huge magic supply. She hadn't seen him look like that in a while.

"Lucy!" The white haired mage says in a scolding tone. "What the heck are you talking about?" The mage sighs again.

"I-I know I'm not completely useless, I have taken out enemies and been there to help and my guild mates remind me every day. It's just when I see them pulling off marvelous attacks, I can't help but feel inferior. I mean I can pull attacks and deal damages, but when it comes down it, I just can't deal all that bulk damage they do." She admits.

"Fighting isn't all about bulk damage though. You're not fighting a brick wall. From what I can see from you, you're able to read your enemies attacks and patterns and adapt to them instantly. Natsu told me how when your spirit gave you a weapon in Edolas you knew nothing about and was practically useless, you adapted and cleverly tied your opponent up all while protecting a little girl who was your enemy. He also told me of how brave you were fighting Angel and how your kindness for your celestial spirits moved everyone around you. I could name a dozen more praises he had for you from how you treat your spirits to your enormous magic capacity but then we'd be here for a while and I already listened to him tell me all this for an hour today." Lucy looked brightened at the knowledge of Natsu's praise for her, but still shook her head.

"I'm still not as strong." Lisanna sighs a little. This girl's self-confidence was almost as bad as Wendy's.

"You know I don't deal bulk damage either. My strongest form is bird wings. I'm able to dance around and evade my opponent, then when an opening hits me I swoop down and knock them out. I think we have very similar styles of fighting and yet I'm not worried about not being as strong as my team. And I mean I have the she-devil herself on my team." She says, trying the boost the blonde's confidence.

"But you don't have to worry about it as much, your team consists of your siblings, they would never judge you."

"Aren't you the one who said earlier that Fairy Tail is a family?" The two look over and see Wendy was the one who had spoken. She had been silent up until now and they had honestly thought she had left a while ago. Lisanna looks to Lucy, letting what Wendy said sink in. They are all family in Fairy Tail, blood or not. Too her surprise the brown-eyed girl shakes her head again. It's then Lisanna realizes most of the stuff the blonde had been saying was really just thinly-veiled lies she somewhat believes in order to hide the real problem.

"I know that, I know they'll never abandon or hurt me. That doesn't mean I'm okay staying like this. I don't want to make Natsu and others protect me anymore. I just feel that with all these amazing wizards I just don't seem to belong. And it's not like I belong in my old life either, I'm not a mindless heiress. I just don't know where I fit anymore" Lisanna feels a click in her mind. So this didn't really have anything to do with power. She bets the reason the blond started unwillingly hinting at the turmoil she feels is because her sixth sense can feel that Lisanna has a similar dilemma. She knows exactly how to solve this now. She turns to the bluenette girl across from her.

"Wendy I think Carla is looking for you." She says kindly. Wendy looks puzzled over to her white exceed who is sitting sipping tea quietly. When she turns around to express her questions, she stops immediately at the older woman's expression. Her eyes are practically begging her to leave them alone for a while. Wendy doesn't take it to heart she know Lisanna has nothing personal against her.

"Oh yeah! She said something earlier about a new tea she wants to show me. That must be what it is." The bluenette says, getting out of her seat. "We can talk later Lucy! Feel better!" She waves before running over to her exceed. The two are quiet for a few seconds before Lucy speaks up again.

"Why did you do that?" She asks. Lisanna knows Lucy was going to catch on, they weren't very subtle and Lucy is a smart person.

"I think you'll listen to what I have to say better if we talk alone. Let's step out, even though the Guild is preoccupied, this isn't something I exactly want them overhearing." The blond contemplates for a few seconds before nodding. What harm could it do her, it wasn't like Lisanna is going to hurt her. It also gives her a great excuse to slip out of the Guild, if she tries to leave alone she knows Natsu will run up to ask her were she's going. If she says she's going home, he'll insist on coming with her. She feels as if the waterworks will come flooding soon and if she starts bawling in front of her partner she knows he'll demand to know what's wrong. She just isn't ready to admit this to him or anyone yet, but for reason she can feel like she can trust this information with the girl she's only known for one day. They begin to walk to the Guild's back door when Mirajane appears looking shocked. It looks like she was taking out the garbage.

"Oh hey you two what are you doing back here?"

"I just wanted to get some fresh air and Lucy decided to come with me." Mirajane looks at her sister confused, why are heading out the back door then? Something clicks in her mind and she gasps.

"Don't tell me you two are going out back to secretly make-out! Lisanna why didn't you tell me?!" The two give her utterly horrified looks. Though Lucy looks a little strained as she still feels like crying.

"M-M-MIRA! What the heck's wrong with you?!" She thought her sister had become kind and sweet over her absence. But it appears she still has the ability to horrify those around her with simple words. The sister starts to make another teasing remark, she had missed toying with her sister a lot, but then she sees Lucy shaking eyes. Realizing what the "fresh air" is really about, she wisely closes her mouth.

"Well I'll see you then, just make sure to be back here in an hour or so. Elfman's looking tired, but I know he won't leave without you with us." The takeover mage says before moving past them, placing a quick comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder before disappearing back into the bar. The white haired girl grabs the door handle and turns back to her friend.

"Ready to go?" Lucy only nods.

* * *

"So Mira has done this before?" Lisanna asks on the walk. When the brown-eyed girl calmed down and told Lisanna of Mirajane's couple ravings, she was shocked. Mira? Mira pairing people?

"Yeah, she tried to convince me that Natsu has feelings for me. Ridiculous! He can't tell food from love." The blond grumbles. Lisanna keeps her smile to herself. She is not going to tell Lucy that Edo Natsu and Lucy are a couple. No need to give the blond a heart attack when she's already on the verge of tears. She'll save that information for the next time Natsu inevitably gets on her bad-side. Let him sputter and blush for once. Once she sees the blond has warmed up a little, she begins the real talk.

"Listen about what I really wanted to talk about." The woman quivers a little. "I want you to know that you aren't alone." This causes the girl to look at her in mute surprise. She just gives a nostalgic smile. "The feeling that you don't belong, the pressure that people start suddenly expect totally different things from you because you've switched environments. The adjusting, the fear, the panic that you don't really know who you really are anymore. I know exactly what you're feeling because I've experienced it twice now." The girl looks at her, her eyes wide as she realizes the meaning behind her companion's words. "I swear that I thought I would never stop crying myself to sleep, and when Natsu and Happy showed up out of the blue I thought my heart was going to burst from all the pressure. But I knew, I knew I had to stay strong for my brother and sister, even if they weren't my real ones." She says turning to the mage walking beside her, "You can stay strong, I know you can. You're still fumbling, still figuring out how to live in this drastically different environment around these new people, but I know you can do it because you love them all that much." Lucy nods again giving her a real smile, tears streaming down her face.

"Tell me more. Everything." So she did, she told her about her childhood and her sister being shunned for her powers, she told her of moving to Fairy Tail and raising Happy with Natsu, she told her of the tragic mission and her brother's guilt, she told her about her fear and shock waking up in Edolas, about how Natsu and Happy showed up in the Guild Hall, and her solemn goodbye with her alternate brother and sister before returning home. In turn Lucy told her about her Mother's death and her Father's cruelty, she told her of all the expectations she was forced to uphold, she told her about the pressure making her runaway, she told her about meeting Natsu and getting into Fairy Tail, she told her about her aspiration to be as strong as them and her fears that she can never fit in with them, she told her about her Father's scheme and her declaration, she told her about her Father's turnaround and how much Fairy Tail means to her, everything. "…and your return just sparked memories of my childish wish for my dead mother to return to me and I guess that triggered my fears of acceptance and that's what caused my breakdown." She explains. They have finally reached Lucy's apartment. The blond breathes in and out, she feels much better now. "Would you like to come in?" She asks, wanting to repay the kind girl with some tea. The blue-eyed girl shakes her head.

"Sorry maybe another time, it's my first night back and I really should be with big brother and sister." She says checking the time and noticing it has almost been an hour since they left the Guild. Lucy nods in understanding.

"I totally get it. Say hi to them for me, I really need some sleep." After waving goodbye Lisanna stands in the street looking into the canal, she had thought a couple of hours ago that she was going to be helping out a fellow guild mate sort out their emotional problems, but in the end she ended up resolving her own issues.

* * *

Just mere seconds after Lucy gets into her room Lisanna hears a very loud scream of GET OUT. That is quickly followed by a familiar dragonslayer flying out the open window and onto the street next to her, breaking her look on the canal. Lucy looks down out of her window and gives a very scalding glare to the man next to her. He shrinks slightly at the sight and Lisanna giggles, maybe Edo Lucy and her counterpart have more in common than Lisanna originally thought. The blond shuts the window violently and pulls the curtains shut. 'Good.' She thinks. 'She needs some rest.' A throat clears next to hear and she turns to see her childhood friend shuffling his feet nervously.

"Hey where's Happy at?" She asks, not seeing the blue feline.

"Oh he's still at Guild, he knows I went here, he'll be here soon enough." He continues to shuffle nervously however.

"Hmm? What do want Natsu?" She asks. He hesitates slightly before speaking.

"Just-Just thanks for what you know, said to Lucy earlier." She goes into shock. He heard them? Well he does have dragonslayer hearing. Wait a second…

"Natsu, Lucy and I were walking. That means you couldn't have heard us from the guild… Did you, did you FOLLOW US? She asks angrily. He looks even more sheepish. "Natsu you jerk! How could you do that?! I was speaking to Lucy in confidence!"

"Well…"

"Well what?" She asks tapping her foot. "Don't make me mother you!" He shakes slightly before responding.

"I heard what Lucy said about herself at the Guild and I just wanted to make sure she was alright. Gotta take care of my partner after all." Lisanna smiled, he seriously never changes.

"Okay just next time don't eavesdrop and ask her directly what's wrong okay?" He nods. Gosh he's such child sometimes. "I have to get back, see you tomorrow." She says, but before she can get past him he grabs her wrist.

"You know if you're having problems you're not alone either, you can talk to me or anyone else in the Guild." She smiles.

"Of course I know that, but I wasn't going to bring up my emotional issues so soon. I mean what a downer!"

"Yeah, yeah I get it." He says letting go of her wrist to adjust his scarf. "Do you want to come with me and Happy tomorrow to see the nest we made for him?" He asks her. Oh yeah, she remembers that place. She'd love to go there again.

"Sure! Just meet me at the Guild hall. Any particular reason we're going there?" She asks curiously.

"It was Happy's idea, we made a grave for you there and he thought you might want to see it." He answers.

"You guys made me a grave! How sweet! Even though it's a little creepy to be seeing my own grave, I still would really like that. But we can't stay too long, Mira and Elfman are taking me on a job tomorrow, you know get me back in the feel of things."

"Okay, well see you tomorrow!" He says smiling his toothy grin as he begins to climb back into Lucy's apartment with surprising dexterity. How many times has he done that? Well whatever, she thinks walking back to the Guild.

Halfway to the Guild she mischievously thinks Natsu's punishment for eavesdropping on her will be to tell Erza that she saw him peeking on and climbing into the bed of innocent maiden Lucy. Oh man revenge is sweet.

* * *

"Lisanna why did you take so long?!"

"Lisanna wandering off is not MAN!" Lisanna smiles as she walks between her two siblings. They were currently grilling her on walking off for too long. She begins crying, stopping the two in their tracks.

"Lisanna please don't cry!"

"Making sisters cry is not MAN!"

"I-I'm n-not up-upset! I'm j-just so-so happy to be home!" She says smiling through happy tears. As her siblings pull her into a hug, she thinks she wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here. With her two biggest treasures.


End file.
